Wildfire
by Mukuo
Summary: X27. Drabble, mostly. Yaoi. Tsuna's thoughts on Xanxus and their... non-relationship. One-shot!  R&R!


**Copywrite:** I don't own KHR or anything, which is sad really. xD I don't earn anything from this fanfiction, which is equally sad.  
**Pairing:** Xanxus and Tsuna. Because it's sexy and because I can't find any fan-fictions I like concerning them.  
**Warnings:** Some swearing, yaoi, but I'mma big tease, so I didn't go into it that much. xD  
**Notes: R&&R **_pretty please? _Also, mistakes will appear...prolly quite often. I got bored of proofreading. xD Really these are just Tsuna's thoughts on their pairing. I get pretty miffed at the strange Xanxus' I read about around here, so I thought I'd try to make it pertain more to his actual character, rather then...fanciful things. Though, admittedly I gave the over-violence a wide birth. xD

It had been like this for a while now; enough that Tsuna knew the most important ground-rules to this… whatever you wanted to call it. He knew he should never stay longer then it took for the strength to return to his legs, that he wasn't permitted to say anything, or do anything that drew any attention toward him. The conditions of …'this' were that Tsunayoshi was to leave no impression of himself anywhere, on anything. He was to vanish, as if he'd never come knocking on this particular door at all. Of course, he was never given it stated outright, it was just something he learned through trial and error, even if he was quite aware from the beginning that this whole… 'thing' was going to be as dysfunctional and as difficult as such things tended to come.

Tsuna would always maintain, as he picked up some of his clothes, stilling when the body of the male tangled in the thin silk sheets next to him stirred and shifted only very slightly, that he'd never intended for such a thing to happen – not at all, even…. Let alone with this particular brand of raging psychopath. It wasn't a mistake, honestly the man could scratch itches Tsuna didn't even know he had and there was something to be said for the feeling of supremacy it brought him. In all his life Tsuna had never gotten many chances to feel good about himself but here? He was a master puppeteer, he could send his lover into a wild fit of rage, or a wild fit of passion with just the right articulate slip.

Ahh, I bet you're wondering when things got this way? When he changed so much? Well, growing up tended to do that, the male still had a lot of his old habits and definitely his moralistic viewpoints, but this world needed better then a kid constantly in over his head. Tsuna had grasped his power properly after a while, he knew what needed to be done, what he should avoid doing and above all he knew how protect the majority of the things that got him recommended for this… privilege in the first place.

Wild, unkempt auburn tresses twitched around in the air as he moved, tussled and sticking out in all directions, a couple of flicks predominant enough that the male tried to squish them down, almost forgetting where he was and who he was with when he began to struggle with a particular lick of hair curling from his usually well tempered fringe. It was probably just spiting him for the mistreatment it had been presented with tonight, though looking back on what had happened as he slid his form fitting back pants on over bruised, slightly charred but smooth milky pale thighs and small somewhat delicate looking hips that were doomed not to heal up properly before their next introduction to Xanxus's 'wooing techniques'.

The bruises on his wrists wouldn't heal for a while either, but at least his gloves covered them up, which he slid on silently, after inspecting the imprint of strong fingers seared into his flesh. The pain was good, it made everything that much more intense, passionate, but these were more of those sorts of things he should never say, or suggest to the dark figure next to him, sleeping laxly with all the attributes of a dark God, de-throned and terrible, but no less worthy of ones meek little prayers.

Rubbing a gloved hand against his forehead, somewhat stilled by the strong sharp scent of leather exuding from the artful cover, Tsuna resisted the urge to pass the man another glance of his doe-brown eyes before he slowly eased himself off the bed, hopping mildly toward the door as he slipped on his boots mid-step, using the grand arch for support before he vanished through it.  
_

Tamed the man for himself, had he? Broken through that crazed, murderous exterior to cover himself in the warm embrace of the aloof panda underneath? Don't be so stupid. There was nothing 'loving' about what they were doing, nothing that resembled a fairy-tale and certainly nothing to write poetry about. It was a circumstance, nothing more and nothing less, really. Tsuna literally burst into laughter at the thought of meeting the large intimidating monster for anything more then sex, could you honestly see it? Xanxus taking him out for lunch? Sneaking out in the dead of night- well, technically that _had _happened, but it was once again bread from circumstance. It was probably harder to understand then Tsuna was giving it credit for, a hapless look moving across his smooth features as he chucked the Varia reports to the side and shook his head.

He ran his hands through his hair briefly, leaning back in his seat, more leather to ease his senses, the sharp tinge always put in place somewhere to offer it's surprisingly effective comfort. The Vongola house was empty, well… aside from the usual guards and lesser-suited creatures. Tsuna may know all their names and may greet them with perhaps more attentiveness then he did his own Guardians, but that was because there wasn't a single man amongst his attributed puzzle-pieces that weren't out of their mind on one way or another. Slightly sore lips shifted into a smile at the thought of them, as much as he appeared exasperated by the shit, articulately mixed with paper-work they always brought him, there wasn't a man among them he couldn't speak highly of, even with them crashing through his walls, or else threatening him in some peculiar, if not original, fashion.

_Never a dull moment, eh Tsuna?_

Well, after a while, the male had grown to take the lack of relaxation in his stride and though it felt silly to admit it, part of the pent-up problems was what Xanxus existed in his life for. The man had gotten much better with age, instead of throwing tantrums like he took in air; Xanxus had sobered. He was still an unforgiving, immature, hostile fucker but at least he wasn't wearing it like his birthday suit anymore – he'd sucked it up to some degree, at least until something fell out of place, then he reverted back to the usual. Honestly, sometimes Tsuna just wanted to leave him to it, he didn't exactly relish the thought of ending up on the wrong side of those hands, but the same had been said of him in recent years.

The bruises, being ordered around to such a degree… Tsuna wasn't a victim; he had to tell Reborn this many times after staggering back to his own bed, worn out but booted clean out of Xanxus's when he wasn't of further use. Usually bleeding, burned and barely able to support his own weight, let alone direct his legs into moving beyond their quaking. It wasn't funny at first, but the very fact Xanxus did this to him every time they met, _every time_… well, it was impressive, if not a little too sadistically amusing.

The others didn't know, but that was good, really. Tsuna didn't want to know what they'd think, or their opinions on the matter and that's part the reason why today was going to be good. No one was home and no doubt Xanxus would show up uninvited, hostile as ever before he thoroughly had Tsuna against a wall or something. The Vongola Decimo wasn't shameless, not at all and a flush pinkened the skin under his eyes faintly, though it didn't get especially predominant, what with him being on his own currently.

A crisp breeze, entwined with various scents drifting up from the kitchen on the lower levels, steam dragons entwining as they slid elegantly across his balcony and off into a cloudless blue sky, blew part the way into Tsuna's office, stirring the curtains enough that the young man mistook them for another person at one point, closing his eyes briefly into the momentary calm, brown eyes rolling steadily toward the phone when it rang.

Xanxus didn't have a gentle bone in his body, his entire form was hard, brutal and jagged, why would his insides be any different? What drew a man like Tsuna toward him then? God only knew. No one could really answer that; it seemed so obscure, especially when you thought about how it might've started. It had been an accident, really. Too much hard liquor on Xanxus's side and too little resolve to say no on Tsuna's; they were equally to blame for dysfunctionality, since Tsuna merely folded under all these domineering rules. Honestly though? It wasn't a relationship… and if it was, neither of them thought about it that way – it was merely wild fire.

Enveloping everything until the sky turned back, only counter flames could put it out; unless you let the raging monster take it's course and satisfy it's on hunger. Tsuna had to grit his teeth when Xanxus got too worked up, the sound and feel of his own skin burning under the rough iron clamp of all too strong hands, calloused, hard and painful for all their lack of everything but want and unbridled passion. Tsuna's slender wrists were locked above his head, gripped in only a single hand, as Xanxus's other burned its way through his clothes and then licked painfully at his skin afterward. Mouths were locked unceremoniously together, sometimes offering teeth into the mix when the tongue was tired or couldn't seem to help that flame between them dwindle.

There hadn't been time to get somewhere less awkward and Tsuna was pinned against a dresser in the hallway, the sound of fragile china rattling precariously in the case, as Xanxus remained characteristically relentless. Tsuna wanted to move, against a flat surface or something so he could let their bodies fix together without the trouble of having to fight for it. Currently his spine was protesting the rim of the dresser crushed against it, but Tsuna could do little more then hiss, forgetting his back traitorously as he gritted his teeth and chocked out a groan for the ravenous teeth on his throat.

Xanxus had all the attentive wooing capabilities of about six a-bombs, and he was probably just as eloquent about it too, one of his strong hands hiking Tsuna up _finally _onto the flat surface of the dresser and roughly against the wall behind that, dropping his once-occupied hand from Tsuna's burned wrists and against one of his thighs. Mouths still crashing together as the young Decimo pushed away from the wall against his back, arms wrapping round Xanxus's strong neck before his hands fisted in that dark hair. You couldn't bring their bodies closer, if they'd been created that way, one of Tsuna's legs eagerly hooking round a strong hip as his hands hurriedly tried to work the buttons on the other mans shirt.

That chest… a labyrinth of scars and muscle, as much a shudderingly fantastic sight as it would be to watch the world burn from ones seat on the golden throne, Tsuna's hands didn't race across the flesh, godlessly warm – no…hot, burning, like Xanxus was constantly running a ridiculous fever. Tsuna accidentally let slip an unbridled groan as illicit hungry teeth moved across his collar bone and down onto his own chest, a hand full of the darkest raven tresses you'll ever see, clenching until Xanxus was forced to receded a little, only to be quickly reconnected to Tsuna's mouth and drank down like dark sinful liquor.

No… neither of them knew where it came from. Though Tsuna doubted Xanxus cared, so long as young, small little Decimo didn't impede on him in any was that wasn't beneficial. The scent of burning kept getting stronger and Tsuna let a frown disturb him vaguely, letting Xanus back at his body, wincing at the rip of his pants before he pulled a face at where it was coming from. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't done it a couple of times himself, when Xanxus happened to appear when he was mid-way through a training session, but did he _have_ to burn another thoroughly damning piece of evidence on the wall?

Though the sight made him groan; dark smoke lifting off the surface off the wall around Xanxus's hand, a perfect visual display of what he could do to the man, though Tsuna yelped sharply when teeth found his inner thigh, shuddering slightly at the flicker of fear trilling up his spine.

The other man was an uncontrolled ball of flame, burning everything in his path, all the air around him until he was forced to simply go without until that strange portion of the world he inhabited had recovered and were Tsuna to not act the bigger man and control where that went, then they'd both perish in the flames. They were more then capable of devouring one another given the chance, maybe that was what made it so good? The thrill of barely surviving each time, coming out of the fire wasted and mostly burned away, but more satisfied then any words could express.

Xanxus hiked him up again and Tsuna could do naught but shoot the man a short glare for his shuddering, dark wolfish smirk, crimson eyes set half lidded, toward Tsuna's barely focused, barely registering own set of brown ones. The urge to smack that smug look off the man's face was there, Tsuna more disgruntled then embarrassed for the state this man could put him into, if given half the chance. Playing with Xanxus was as much a double-edged sword as you would first think it to be and as unconventional as trying to suck up large nuggets of gold from the earth through a bendy straw.

Tsuna cried out at the penetration and Xanxus gritted his teeth, never allowing the poor Decimo any time to adjust, or even prepare – even lubrication was a no-no more often then not, but of course, you couldn't expect any less of such a fucking bastard. For a long moment, Tsuna could do no more then grip onto the male's broad, strong shoulders, tempted to slump against the muscle and just settle down for the roller coaster ride, even if Xanxus was bound to spite him for such a thing in the end.

Xanxus was like Reborn in that he could always reduce Tsuna to feeling like a Twelve-year-old kid again. Especially when Xanxus's hands got considerably hotter, filling Tsuna to the brim with the fantastic fear of being completely blown away at any second, groaning gutturally against, the rich musky scent of his neck and solid clenched jaw, dashed with a dark tan and more intriguing scarring that Tsuna couldn't help but graze his teeth over, a mess of heavy pants and barely contained wanton as Xanxus took away all those complications, circumstances, feelings, plans and sensibilities…

Reducing him to nought but ash.


End file.
